Fingerprint imaging systems that electronically capture images of friction ridge patterns of individuals are known. However, the performance of conventional systems may be degraded by ambient light that is introduced to the systems during operation. For example, ambient light may saturate images of the friction ridge in a conventional system. Typically, to address this issue, a fingerprint imaging system may include a relatively high-powered light source to overcome the problem of saturation, and/or external hoods or covers that block ambient light before it enters the system. Each of these solutions is associated with its own drawbacks. For example, a high-powered light source may negatively impact the power budget of the system. External hoods or covers may increase the size and/or weight of the system, and may require additional parts that must be transported in conjunction with the system.